


Golden World

by DelversDream



Category: Golden World, Grand Adventure - Fandom, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Original Work, Reference only
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Christianity is both good and bad., F/F, F/M, Gen, I self censor., M/M, Multi, My love for artists that draw weirdly will be put on display. someday, Partially interactive, Wish Fulfillment, obscure references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelversDream/pseuds/DelversDream
Summary: In which a bunch of kids end up on a road trip. except this isn't just an anime type road trip. this is more Lord of the Flies fused with Homestuck and Gravity Falls.





	Golden World

**Author's Note:**

> yo. my one piece/ darkstalkers crud fest will get another chapter someday. but for now. I have a story to tell.

Hello one, hello all.

_A woman stands before you. Her hair is gray, but she is not old. Her eyes are golden but she means no harm. Her clothes are a royal violet._

I have come to tell you a story.

'Once upon a time, a great being existed. It towered over all in it's domain.'

'The great being's only source of amusement was watching all of the other beings' folly.'

'However, it eventually discovered it could give lesser beings anything they desired in exchange for something of worth.'

'Soon, many came to the mighty being's shell, hoping for wealth, fame, power, and the ability to fix the problems that entered their lives.'

'And all was well.'

'Until one day, a man, by name of Odin, had a _brilliant_ idea. He would exchange a mechanical underling of his, for a stronger body.'

'No one had ever traded a fellow sentient being before.'

'It worked. but now the lesser beings all had versions of the _brilliant _idea.'

'And the mighty obelisk was far too happy to oblige.'

I can tell you no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next, I'll introduce you to our 'heroes'. They are each special in their own way.


End file.
